


Give Me Everything You Got

by shir_hashirim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Preseries, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_hashirim/pseuds/shir_hashirim
Summary: Sam and Dean finally manage to get some alone time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	Give Me Everything You Got

Dean’s in a really, really good mood.

They’re in a shitty motel room in the middle-of-nowhere Oklahoma, it’s muggy and hot as hell out, the AC in their room is pretty much useless, and their dad’s just left them alone for who knows how long to go chase down a monster. For most people, it would be an awful scenario to be stuck with. 

But then again, Sam and Dean aren’t exactly most people.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us. We’re finally gonna be able to get some alone time, huh Sammy?” Dean grins lazily, looking over at Sam. His body language is casual, but his eyes betray him, heat simmering just below the surface. 

Sam licks his lips in anticipation.

Over the past few months, they haven’t exactly gotten much privacy. Been hunting more monsters than usual lately, hard cases that drained out their energy and left them both just wanting to pass out at the end of the day. Long car rides, trying to position their bodies in a way that will let them sleep on the leather seats without waking up sore and cramped later. Their father, always over their shoulders, telling them how they should be handling their guns and “go make a salt line around the perimeter, Sam” and beaming a flashlight in their direction as they crouch over graves, digging out the soil with rusted old shovels in the dead of night. 

They’d been so busy lately that their father didn’t even do his usual rituals of slinking off to bars at night, just stayed in the shit motels with them, taking long, slow drinks out of his flask, sometimes even right from the bottle on a really hard night.

There’s always ways to sneak around dad, of course. And they’ve tried their hardest to take advantage of any stolen time they could get. Dean quietly shoving Sam into the single stall men’s bathroom at the 7-11, jerking him off roughly and leaving marks on his body in places nobody but Dean would be able to see. At night, sometimes— Dean shoving careful, spit-slick fingers up Sam’s ass, covering his mouth to muffle his whines, while their dad’s passed out in the bed next to them.

But it’s not the same. Sam ached to be spread out for Dean, naked and exposed under his brother’s watchful gaze. Sturdy, calloused hands running over his bare skin. Hot, wet mouth licking him open.

Dad’s not there to stop them now. He’s not there as Sam walks over to where Dean’s sitting casually on the motel bed and plops himself onto his lap.

Dean smiles at Sam, grabs his sides and pulls him closer, their chests almost touching. Hands slide up Sam’s body, rucking his shirt up and peeling it off of him. Sam shivers, despite the heat.

“Missed this, just wanted to be able to put my hands all over you without getting interrupted,” Dean says as he touches Sam hungrily.

“God, yeah Dean. Gotta—” Sam’s breath hitches as Dean licks a stripe up the side of his neck. “Gotta make up for lost time.”

Sam’s already leaking in his jeans, his cock pressing hard against the confines of the fabric. He’s been hard since the moment their dad walked out of the door with his bags and his guns, leaving nothing behind but a few bills for food money on the bedside table.

It’s summertime, so they don’t even have to worry about going to school. There’s nothing to do for days except touch each other.

“It’s hard, not being able to touch you like this while we’re out hunting,” Dean murmurs into Sam’s skin, fingertips still trailing along his stomach. “You always look so fuckin’ good when you’re covered in sweat and dirt. Wanted to just climb in the backseat of the car with you, slide my hand down your pants and jerk you off while dad’s driving.”

Sam fights back a groan, leaning into Dean’s touch.

“We’d have to be real quiet, make sure he doesn’t hear us. But we’re real good at that, aren’t we Sammy?” Dean continues. “You’ve kept your slutty little noises to yourself, never even woke up dad while we’re fucking around at night. So considerate of you, baby. Good thing you don’t have to be quiet now.”

Dean tongues at the side of Sam’s neck, just below his ear, sucking a mark into his skin that leaves Sam shuddering.

“You’re the best big brother ever,” Sam teases, jutting his hips gently so that he can rub himself up against Dean. “Always lookin’ out for me, makin’ sure I have everything I need.”

“Damn right I am. Gonna take care of you, always. You like rubbing yourself up against your brother’s cock like that, don’t you?” Dean responds, tightening his grip on Sam.

Dean slides his hands down past Sam’s waist, grabbing onto his ass. Encouraging Sam as he continues to move up against Dean.

“Yeah, love your cock so much,” Sam says eagerly. “Want you to put it in me.”

“Well, it’s my job to make sure my little brother gets whatever he wants, isn’t it?” Dean responds, pulling Sam’s face in towards his for a kiss.

It’s all Sam can do to open his mouth and let Dean in. Dean kisses him hard, nothing like the respectful dry brush on the lips he gives shy girls after the first date, not even like the heavy make-out session kind of kiss he gives bad girls in the janitor’s closet, or underneath the bleachers.

Dean’s got his own kiss reserved just for Sam. The kind that leaves them both with spit dripping down their chins, their lips red and shiny and sore, panting from exertion. The kind where they’d rather breathe into each other’s mouths than come up for air, with Dean’s hot, wet tongue licking into Sam like he’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

Sam shudders with pleasure.

“You’ve got such a pretty little mouth, don’t you Sammy?” Dean says, breaking the kiss finally, his breath hitching. “You gonna put it to good use for me?”

Sam nods, lets Dean push him gently off his lap and down onto the floor in front of him. Dean unbuttons his jeans, looking at Sam the whole time. He slides down his pants and boxers and kicks them off to the side, spreads his legs out in invitation for Sam.

Sam crawls in between him, resting a hand on the top of Dean’s thigh, the other hand grasping onto his cock, already hard and leaking. He takes his time at first, slowly licking up Dean’s precome, running his tongue up and down the length teasingly. 

He likes it when Dean gets impatient with him.

Sam’s slow licking is interrupted by a sharp tug. Dean grabs two fistfuls of Sam’s long, sweat-slicked hair and pulls him down onto his cock, making Sam moan around the thick mouthful.

Sam just kneels there on the floor, his wet mouth stretched open. The shitty motel carpet underneath him isn’t exactly comfortable, but he feels perfectly at peace there between Dean’s legs. Dean fucks into his mouth roughly, keeping a tight grip on his hair the whole time. Drool leaks out of the corner of Sam’s mouth, his eyes water. He feels like an absolute mess, but the way Dean’s looking at him makes heat creep up in his stomach. He feels his own cock growing harder.

Dean knows exactly how to do this, how to manhandle Sam in a way that leaves him with his mouth feeling full and used, knows how to make him gag and choke wetly as he shoves his cock down his throat over and over. A wet spot soaks its way through the front of Sam’s boxers.

Sam’s nose is running, he can barely keep his eyes open. Dean’s cock feels smooth and heavy in his mouth, unable to be ignored. He feels lightheaded, his world reduced down to this— being a good wet hole for his brother.

“God, fuck. I’m close. Don’t wanna come yet,” Dean groans.

He pulls Sam off of him by his hair, leaning down to catch him in a sloppy, openmouthed kiss.

“You’re bein’ so good for me,” Dean says. “Gonna fuck your tight little hole like I know you need it.”

“Please,” Sam whines.

He stands up shakily, making his way over to one of the motel beds. He takes off the rest of his clothes and lies down, face pressed against the pillows. He feels exposed and warm with anticipation. Knows that when he’s like this, he’s ready to let Dean do whatever the fuck he wants to him.

The sheets rustle as Dean gets on the bed with him. Dean runs a slow, steady hand down the length of Sam’s back, stopping at the top of his ass. He lifts his hand and smacks it across Sam’s ass quickly, a sharp, stinging sensation that makes Sam gasp.

He pushes his ass out a little more, and Dean continues to hit him. After tonight, Sam already knows he’s going to be admiring himself in the mirror to see the purpling bruises that Dean will leave him with. He loves to have little reminders that Dean is his. Loves to feel the dull ache whenever he sits down.

The sounds of flesh smacking against flesh are loud and obscene, exactly the kind of thing they aren’t able to get away with when dad’s around.

Sam’s precome smears into the sheets as he lays there. Dean’s slaps are perfectly controlled, his palm spread out to evenly distribute his blows. His ass feels like it’s burning. Like Sam’s nothing more than a bundle of raw, sensitive nerves.

He cries into the pillow, overwhelmed with pain and pleasure. Dean gives him one more hard slap before rubbing his hand soothingly across the warm, red skin.

“You doing okay, Sammy?” he asks gently.

“Yeah- yeah I’m good,” Sam responds, his voice weak. “Want you to fuck me.”

“God, I am the luckiest guy alive,” Dean says. “How the fuck did I end up with such a perfect little brother? He’s pretty _and_ he puts out for me so nicely.”

Dean gets up off the bed to rummage through his duffel bag, returning with a tub of Vaseline.

“Gonna slick you up real nice, okay baby?” Dean says as he gets back on the bed, rubbing a reassuring hand up against Sam’s bare skin.

He coats his fingertips in lube and brings them to Sam’s hole, lightly smearing around the puckered entrance at first before pushing inside.

Out of habit, Sam stifles a gasp. He’s so used to having to be quiet when they do this. 

Dean picks up on it immediately.

“No baby, don’t be getting all quiet on me now. Wanna hear you.”

He brings his other hand down for a last hard slap to Sam’s ass. Sam’s skin feels like it’s stinging, and Dean quickly shoves another finger into his hole.

This time, Sam doesn’t hold back. He lets out a loud moan, his body writhes as he tries to ride up against Dean’s fingers inside of him.

“Y-yeah Dean. Right there. Feels so fucking good.” Sam whines.

He hears the wet sound of Dean spreading Vaseline over his cock with his free hand. Feels Dean pressing inside of him slowly.

It’s all Sam can do to lie there and take it. Take everything that Dean is willing to give him.

Dean fucks him hard, just the way he knows Sam likes it. Slamming him deeper into the mattress as Sam just lets himself get lost in the sensations. Hot skin pressed up against him. Dean’s quiet, hitched breaths. The pleasure curling around in Sam’s stomach.

“God, Sammy. You’re taking it so good for me. You love that big brother cock, huh?” Dean praises, his hands gripping onto Sam’s shoulders as he pounds into him harder.

“I love it, Dean. Love it so much,” Sam cries, barely able to think.

“You look so fucking pretty with my dick inside you. All mine.” Dean continues.

His hands roam Sam’s body as he fucks him. They’re both soaked in sweat, and even facedown, Sam can smell it. A thick, heavy scent of salt and musk and _Dean_ that makes Sam’s mouth water— a smell he’s been familiar with his whole life.

“Imagine if dad walked in on us right now. What do you think he would say, seeing his sons fucking each other like this? Seeing how much of a little slut you are?”

Sam can’t stop himself from coming, spilling all over the bedsheets underneath him. Dean pulls out, grabs Sam and turns him over so they’re facing each other. Dean puts a hand on Sam’s cheek, cupping his face as he brings him in for a long, wet kiss.

Dean licks into Sam’s mouth, jerking himself off frantically. He comes, fast and hard, leaving both his and Sam’s stomachs sticky.

Sam breaks the kiss, reaching down to wipe up some of the mess with his fingers and bringing it up to his mouth. He licks the come off his fingers slowly, looking right at Dean the whole time.

Dean smiles at him and gets off the bed to retrieve one of their shirts that was discarded on the floor, cleans them both up with it.

“Would ya look at that, there’s still daylight out,” Dean says, gazing out the window. “Bet we can go out and get some food soon, then maybe go for another round later tonight. And we’ve still got days ahead of us before dad comes back.

Sam grabs onto Dean and kisses him again. He doesn’t want to think about dad right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! <3
> 
> Title is from WAP by Cardi B feat. Megan Thee Stallion (listen it's a really good song ok!!!!!)
> 
> I've unfortunately been in a bit of a writing slump lately (blah blah pandemic, blah blah depression, you know how it is) so I wrote this fun lil wincest porn to try to help with that. :')


End file.
